Going to a very distant land
by Solaris321
Summary: Finn the human...Jake the dog...Ice King...And Marceline the Vampire queen journies through a dimensional portal by Bubblegum. They meet somewhat familiar faces in the new land and maybe...love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story, with a few changes;**

 **#1: Ice King never made his Fionna and Cake story**

 **#2: Finn never met his father the second time**

 **You may notice that I call Bubblegum many names; Pb. Bonnie, Princess. I know, Just be cool with it ok?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time, it belongs to Cartoon Network and it is being used for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Interdimensional travel time!**

 **[Finn and Jake's tree home, high noon]**

Finn and Jake were having a boring lazy day at their humble home, Finn drinking some soda while slouching on the table, Jake playing some video games on BMO. It seemed a nice and quiet day until...

*Knock* *Knock*

"Fiiiiinn!" Jake groaned while button mashing on the controller, "Someone's at the door!"

"Fine I'll get it," Finn stood up and walked downstairs to the door.

As he went down the stairs and unlocking the door, he was encountered by Bubblegum, who was looking very anxious.

"Hey PB, how's your repairs on your house?" Finn asked.

"It's going well," PB said, "I'm hanging out at Marcy's place for now. I'm here because I have a ground-breaking discovery going on,"

"Whoa! what is it?" Finn asked again.

"I need you and Jake to come at Marceline's okay?"

"Alrighty Peebles," Finn agreed and left the door open to get Jake.

 **[Macy's home, 12:10 pm]**

As Finn, Jake, and the former princess Bubblegum venture off to the vampire queen's pad, they entered the door to her house.

"Alright guys, the moment I open this door is going to...BLOW...YOUR...MIND!" Bubblegum warned the two.

"We're ready!" Finn and Jake pumped their fist.

As Bubblegum pulled out a key to turn and open the door, the three encountered the Ice King, dancing around with some music.

"Ice King!" Pb yelled, "This is a ground-breaking discovery! don't mess this up!"

"Ahh!" the Ice king jumped out, "Alright! alright!"

"Why is the Ice King here?" Jake questioned.

"He is part of my discovery," Pb answered, "Marcy too,"

Pb pushed a button on a little remote which made Marcy's couch levitated downward and then appeared a long staircase pointing downward to some secret basement. She made all of them to come follow her down.

"When did you make this Pb?" Finn said.

"I've got some time to spare during the week I've been here," Pb answered

They all reached the very bottom of the stairs and Finn and the gang were amazed. There was a huge lab with test tubes, science stuff and all.

"Holy smokes Bonnie," Marceline said, "

"This isn't what I'm talking about," Pb smirked, "Come here,"

As Bubblegum made the gang follow, she turned a lever on a wall. A giant circle-like device made the gang surprised in amazement.

Pb cleared his voice and began to introduce "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you; The Inter-dimensional-trans-particular-ARC portal!"

"Woah!" Finn and jake oohed.

"Cool thing-ma-jig you got there," commented Ice King.

"What does it do?" Marceline asked her.

"Well, you this hunk of junk can unlock the dimensions and universes from beyond Ooo," explained Bubblegum wiping her device with a cloth, "It's still in the works but if we're lucky and if my machine does work we could create a gateway through a universe far out from the Ooo history books!"

"So why did you send us here princess?" Ice King shrugged, "Me, Finn, Jake, and Marcy?"

"Because you will be my lab rats!" shouted Bubblegum, "You four will be the first ones to test out my machine,"

"What!" everyone but Pb shouted,

"It's alright guys I know that you're a bit shocked by this, but I have a reason. You four are perfect for the best adventure team ever,"

"How do we work like a team Bonnie?" Marcy scratched her head.

Bonnie answered, "Finn, you are the best fighter and adventurer of all of Ooo, Jake is the best partner for you as your sidekick and your bro,"

"Thanks, Bonnie," Finn blushed.

"Marcy and Ice King, even though the Ice King doesn't remember, you to tried to survived the horrible world hundreds of years ago. I'm sure you have some kind of special bond between you," Bonnies said.

"Really? I did that?" Ice King questioned.

"I know that you four will work as a team to discover and venture out to the dimension upon us,"

"We'll do it!" Finn and Jake readied themselves.

"If will it gets me the ladies yeah," Ice King rubbed his hands back and forth.

"I'll do anything for you, Bonnie," Marcy agreed.

"Alright, guys!" Pb ready herself, "I'll warm up this bad boy, all of you start packing your bags, you're going on an interdimensional vacation/adventure!"

 **[Pb's lab, 1:00 pm]**

The four unique teammates came back to the lab with geared-up equipment; Finn got a sleeping bag, some clothes, and his trusty Finn sword. Jake got a bag of stuff he loves with some snacks and drinks. Ice King got a backpack with his trusty ice gear. Marcy got her coated in her sun block, SPF 10...million, and an extra bottle just in case. They were all geared up and ready for this journey through the portal. They've seen the princess making a few adjustments to her machine and turning on the main power source and out came a pinkish swirl materializing in the portal arc.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Pb asked the four.

"All set," the four shouted.

"Okay, I'm suiting you up with communication wrist watches to communicate me and each other when traveling," she placed the watches on each of them, "Oh, and one thing, I have no Idea where this goes,"

"Woah-woah-woah!" Ice King stopped her from continuing, "You mean you have no clue what we're getting are self into!"

"What if we turn into dust!?" Jake hesitated.

"Relax guys, since when do my inventions fail or kill someone in that matter?" Pb chuckled.

The four silently walked together into the inches of the pinkish swirl. They all were fighting on which to go first or last.

"Marcy, it's ladies first isn't it?" Jake asked the vamp queen.

"Nah, I think it's elders first," Finn told to the Ice King.

"You two, it's obvious that the one who had a girlfriend and somehow got dumped by a cinnamon bun goes first," Ice King joked

"Shut it frosty!" Finn yelled.

"Alright!" Ice King ponder, "How about all at once?"

"Fine," everyone agreed.

All four of the went head first and vanished into the pink swirled portal. Pb did nothing but wish them luck.

Finn, Jake, Marceline, and the Ice King was swirling around in the portals vortex, screaming and crying. they could barely talk during the turns they experience.

"Jaaakkkee!" Finn tried to keep calm, "Maarcy!"

"Holds-t-t-ill bro, Jake answered, "I see a-a light,"

The four entered into the white hole in front of them, seeing nothing but a white light getting brighter till it clears their visions.

 **[Somewhere...familiar...]**

The four woke up looking weak and sane. Finn first, then Jake, Marcy and the King of ice last. Finn checked his surroundings but still blinded by the white light. As it fades a bit in him he was very confused and saw his tree home right in front of him.

"What?" Finn questions, "But, we're near my home? Guys you alright?"

"I'm okay bro," Jake stood up

"Same as us," Marcy and Ice king replied.

"This doesn't make sense," Finn walked near his 'home'," Pb said we'd be in another dimension. But it's just my home,"

Jake walked in front of him opening and taking a bit of a chocolate bar and said, "She did say it's still in the works. It probably just of teleported back to our house,"

"We just teleported to Finns place, damn it, Bonnie!" Marcy screamed

"Then we should just have a slumber party at my place I guess?" Finn questioned.

In Finn's pack, he opened the zipper and pulled out his house key, placing it on the lock. The door slowly cracked opened and the four entered inside.

Finn stared at his treasures and said, "I guess Pb's trip was a bus-

*WHACK*

Finn dropped to the ground without the sight of his friends by a mysterious figure and fainted.

(Minutes later)

Finn woke up tied to a chair in a dark room with only one table light emitting in front of him, looking still passed. He may not see it, but he heard some...feminine voice in the outside.

"WAKE UP!"

The voice, in fact, did wake him up vigorously. Finn tried the shake of the rope he was wrapped around to, but to no avail. He tried to look at the girl's voice, but he can barely see. He quickly noticed that his bag and sword were all not in his possessions.

"Where's my stuff!?" Finn hesitated and asked.

"Don't worry, it's safe and sound!" The voice he heard sounded angry, "Also your friends too,"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Finn asked as he sweated a bit from his head.

"I believed you are mistaken," said the voice, "What are you doing in 'my' house?!"

"Wait for your house? this is my home whoever you are!" Finn argued, "What do you want from me?"

"First of all, who are you? where you come from? and what are you trying to mess with me?"

"Please I'll explain everything, just let me go!" Finn pleaded out loud, "I swear, this is a misunderstanding !"

"Oh yeah," The mysterious figure still in the dark room got a bit closer, revealing herself, "What business do you have with me?"

"What the what?" Finn paused his cry and stared at her familiar looking face and her familiar looking apparel, "You dress just like me?"

Suddenly a loud crash came in front of Finn's sight, still it was dark. He can hear his brother Jake trying to wrestle down someone.

"Don't worry Finn, I'll save you!" Jake's voice came closer to the tied up boy, "Ice King! take care of this intruder!"

"With pleasure," Ice King's voice came in the room.

He conjured up a few ice beams aim towards what Finn thinks is a girl the same age as him. Finn tried to shake off the rope with his brute strength, but he still can't get out...

"Jake! my sword! get my sword!" Finn shouted looking around him in the dark.

"I got it!" Jake stretched his arm to reach his sword, "Where are you?"

"Right here!" Finn shouted again so that Jake could follow his voice, "Near the light

As Jake noticed a little light beaming from the table light and went in that direction. Jake used the sword to cut the rope off of Finn. As the hero boy jumped to his feet, wielding his sword, the voice Ice King was heard like he was being attacked.

"Help me, guys!" Ice King screamed, "This little brat is hurting me!"

"We're coming Ice King!" Finn and Jake did their battle cry and charged through the Ice King's location by following his voice.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Finn and Jake roared.

"ENOUGH OF THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING!" another voice screamed, "OPEN THE BLINDS!"

Then the Ice King felt the figure running towards the blinds and releasing the sunlight open. Then in a flash, it was revealed the young girl, was quite familiar to Finn.

"Oh, my Glob!" Jake cried, "There's a cat in our home!"

"You mean there's a dog in our home Fionna!" cried.

"What do you mean your home?" Finn asked while reading his sword still, "Why is this girl dressed like me?"

"I've been wearing this through my entire life!" the girl said, "The real question is why are you dressed as me?"

"Hold your horses kids!" Ice King stopped the arguing their, "Where are we?"

"Were obviously in the land of Ooo Ice King," Finn answered.

"I'm afraid not, you're in the land of Aaa," the girl corrected Finn.

"Aaaa," Finn said taking a deep breath. suddenly he began to scream, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _"So let me get this straight, you're from another dimension called the land of Ooo?"_

 _"You mean we're in the land of Aaa?"_

 _"Pb's invention really worked!"_

 _"You must visit Prince Gumball and he candy Kingdom,"_

 _"Finn, do you read me? come in Finn!"_

 _Stay tuned_


	2. Chapter 2

**And were back!**

 ***Que Adventure time intro My way***

 **Adventure time! c'mon grab your friends We're going to very Distant lands. With Cake and Jake,**  
 **Finn and Fionna,**  
 **Ice King and Marceline,**  
 **It's adventure time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The whole mix-up**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Is what Finn screamed down to his legs, "Pb's portal thingy does work!"

"What? what's going on here? " said the girl.

Finn ran up and looked at what is similar looking like his living room with the kitchen and everything. Everything to its atoms looks exactly like his back home.

Finn decided to burst out a humongous answer to solve the girls questions, "Hi, I'm Finn and I'm from the land of Ooo living in a tree fort that looks like this one with my bro Jake the dog, who has incredible stretchy powers and us defeat evil with my trusty swords and this is Ice King, At first he is kind of a jerk but now we're cool. Anyway, we are best friends with Princess Bubblegum and she is super smart, so smart that she made an interdimensional portal thing a ma jig at she sent us here to explore. At first we thought that were back in our home but it was actually your home! And I was wondering why are you so cute?"

The girl blushed a bit and said, "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Finn smiled.

"Anyway, my name is Fionna and that's Cake the cat and you're in the land of Aaa and you accidently used my house with yours and your Princess Bubblegum sounds familiar to Prince Gumball," Fionna answered Finn.

"You must be me," Finn stared at her,

"You must be me too," Fionna stared back.

Then, we can see two of their great buddies, Jake and Cake were arguing while growling at each other.

"She's a cat!" Jake growled at Cake.

"He's a disgusting dog!" growled back Cake

"Jake! stop it! You're better than this!" Finn ordered.

"Cake! you don't have to go hostile on him!" Fionna too ordered

"Wait hold on now!" Ice King paused them, "Where in glob is Marcy?"

"Oh no, Marceline!" Jake screeched, "What did you do to her cat!?"

"I didn't know there was another one!" Cake answered.

*Finn do you read me!* said a little voice from the boys wrist.

"Pb!" Finn raised his left arm and pushed a little button, "There's no hologram,"

"I didn't have time to fit in a holographic projector lens in your watches, so this is the best I can do," Pb answered Finn,"

"Your dimensional thing works!"

"I know right!" Pb's voice in the watch sounded giggly, "Where are you now?"

"Believe it or not, but we are in some mirror-replica of Ooo," Finn answered, "Called the land of Aaa

"Fascinating!" Pb voice was shocked, "Have you've met your mirrored replica yet?"

Finn cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah, but in this dimension, my replica is a girl!"

"What the nuts?!" Pb screamed, "You series?"

"Yeah,"

"Who are you talking to?" Finn's counterpart asked.

"I'm talking to Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said, "Pb, we couldn't find Marceline, she left our sight,"

"Don't worry, I've placed a tracking device in all of your watches. They will blink fast when you're near her," Pb said, "I'm just talking to you to check if you're not dead,"

"Oh Bonnie," Jake sighed.

"Tell your counterpart I said hi," Pb lasts words after she disconnects Finn's wrist watch.

"We need to find Marcy before she gets's hurt," Finn stared at his bro and Ice King, "Leave this to use ladies,"

"Hey, just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't fight!" Fionna ranted, "Heck, I'm a sexier version of you, I can handle this,"

"She's right," Finn whispers to himself, "Alright, let's all go!"

The five walked outside Fionna and Cake's home. Finn, Jake, and the Ice King got the liberty to leave their bags back at the tree fort for safe keeping. Finn held his Finn sword, looking quite amazing to Fionna and her crystal sword.

"Where in the world did you get that sword?" Fionna asked, walking next to him.

"It's long story," Finn answered looking at his watch,

"Say you said Princess Bubblegum of the candy kingdom right?" Fionna asked again, "She's just like Prince Gumball,"

"If you say so," answered Finn, "I want to meet him soon,"

Finn pushed a button on his watch and came in a little light on the screen.

"I'll set my watch to track down Marcy's watch, that way we can track her down,"

Fionna asked again, "Why not I ride on Cake while she stretches her legs high up to find your friend easier,"

"No, we stick together-"

Then, Fionna got on to Cake's back while her legs extended through the skies.

"Try to do this doggy!" Cake taunt aimed for Jake.

Jake's face turned red, "Hey, no fair that you can- oh wait I can do that,"

Finn went on Jake's back and grew his legs too along with Cake right next to him.

"Impossible!" Cake screamed.

"Duh! we're opposites with same abilities," Jake smiled.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging guys!" Ice King shouted to the boys from the ground, "I'll just fly,"

Ice King's beard flapped all the way up to their height in the sky and went on Jake's back.

Finn noticed is watch is emitting a medium flashy light with a little beep going with it

"We must be getting closer everyone!" Finn shouted, "Remeber, we have to stick together!"

"I'm always there for you Finn," Ice King replied.

"Same as Icy," Jake added.

"Fionna, Cake, you with me?"

"Alright," Fionna agreed.

 **[Meanwhile in Marceline's POV]**

So Finn, Jake, and the Ice King were at the tree fort the moment I left. I flew all the way to my home holding an umbrella I packed and my bag. The cave with my home inside was really far from Finn's place, it wasn't far by flying. I entered the deep dark cave as I unpacked my umbrella and placed it in my bag. My house was laying there as usual, not a change in everything. As I made it through my doorstep, I got out my key and unlock my humble home. The moment I opened my door I saw my own living room; the sofa, my amp, the lamp, and my blue walls?

"Hey, I didn't paint my walls blue," I said, "They were always pink!"

I check to see if anything else changed. It was just so weird that my entire house in the inside is blue. It wasn't that big of a deal, my walls and ceilings are just a different color. I just ignored it and threw my stuff at my sofa. I flew tiredly to bed and began to float in my comfy bed while closing my eyes. I was having quite asleep from that flying. Still floating in mid-air, I turned around and heard so snoring. I simply ignored it and just continued sleeping.

I can still hear that snoring for the few seconds I've been to my bed, I know for sure that I wasn't dreaming or anything. The snoring keeps going and going until I opened my eyes to see what's going on. My sights see another person sleeping on my bed, just snoring.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed wide awake.

 **[Back with Finn and the gang in normal POV]**

So Finn, Jake, Cake, Fionna, and Ice King walked and searched for the missing vampire queen. Finn's watched was blinking and beeping a bit faster than usual.

"We've must be getting close guys," Finn announced, "Let's keep going straight,"

The two long-legged animals and the Ice King saw a cave right in front of their sight and the watched was blink red this time.

"Holy smokes, my watch is going bonkers at the cave," Finn said, "That's funny, that's where Marcy would usually live,"

Fionna heard the boys talk and asked, "Wait! your friend Marceline, what's her occupation,"

"Well," Jake started, "She is the vampire queen in our world, why'd you asked?"

"Oh...my...glob!" Fionna screamed, "Your Marceline is at...Marshall's house!"

[Back to Marceline in normal POV]

Marceline woke up as long with the mysterious person sleeping with her. It wasn't Pb, it was a pale, black-haired boy with the same shocking face as hers.

"Woah girl! what are you doing here!" the boy questioned.

"Are you the psycho that painted my walls blue!" Marcy screamed, "Your just one of those loons are you,"

"What are you blabbering about?" the boy asked, "I founded this house like it was,"

Marceline then punched the guy in the cheeks like there's no tomorrow. He went down to the ground.

"Oh, my cheek meat!" the guy pleaded down to the floor, "What is this girls problem?"

"What your problem is being in my house!" Marcy screamed.

*Bang*

"huh?" the two said.

"Marshall!" Fionna shouted while coming upstairs, "You alright,"

"Finn!" Marcy shouted looking at the girl, "No wait,"

"Marcy, we came as fast as we could!" Finn shouted doing some rolls on the ground.

"Fionn-Your not Fionna," the guy stared at Finn and back at Fionna, "Fionna!"

"Marshall!" Fionna helped him up.

"Jake!" Finn shouted down the stairs, "Come up here!"

Cake then stretched up into the bedroom.

"Cake?" Finn shrugged, "Where's Jake!?"

"He's making a milkshake," Cake answered.

"Cake...Fionna...what in glob times 100 is going on here!" Marcy pulled her hair.

"Alright, now Fionna. Tell me who this guy is," Finn told to Fionna.

"Oh, that's," Fionna awkwardly stared at the two pale people, "Marshall Lee...the vampire King,"

"Wait. Did you say, vampire king?" Marcy shrugged, "I'm the vampire queen,"

"Do you know what this means Marshy?" Fionna nudged his elbow.

"I know," Marshall Lee stared at Marceline and said, "I've been expecting this. She's my long lost wif-,"

"No!" Finn shouted at him, "She's you! from another realm!"

"Oh ok," Marshall giggled,

"Yo, what's going on here?" Ice king questioned while came up with milkshakes in fancy glasses, "We got milkshakes, get them while their co-Holy Glob's mother! Marcy's here!"

"Hey Marceline," Jake waved his hand while gulping his milkshake.

"Wait! Pb's invention sent us to an alternate Ooo?" Marcy questioned.

"Well, yeah," Finn answered, "This is Fionna, she's like me. And this is Cake, she's like Jake. And I'm guessing Marshall Lee here is like you,"

"Amazing," Marceline's mind blew to pieces, "Sorry I'd punched you on your cheek meat,"

"It's all right missy," Marshy accepted her apology.

"Alright, now since this whole mess is now cleared up, how about we visit Gumball?" Fionna cheered.

"Alright," Jake answered finishing the last gulp of his milkshake,

"Sure," Finn added.

"I'm with you guys," Ice King said.

"I'm in!" Cake yelled.

"We are too," the two vampires said.

 **[The candy kingdom, Land of Aaa]**

"Alright, Boys!" Fionna shouted while everyone stepped into the candy kingdom entrance, "I have a brilliant idea. We should prank the heck out of Gumball and I know how to do it!"

"We're in!" the vampires answered while both holding umbrellas above their heads

Finn replied, "Oh, can we set his butt on fire?"

"No, I have something even better,"

Prince Gumball, the prince of the candy kingdom of Aaa, was having a quite peaceful afternoon watching his people doing their normal activities on a balcony.

"Before working on interdimensional travel I think I just need some fresh air," he said to myself taking a deep breath in the air, "No one in Aaa can perfect such science than me,"

Suddenly, Fionna and Cake came rushing towards him in his room, "Prince Gumball! I need your serious science biz with you!"

"What's going on girls!?" Gumball panicked, "Something the matter?"

"It's horrifying!" Cake cried tears while shaking him with her big paws, "It's the most terrible thing we every done to him!"

"Just tell me Cake! I'll do anything to fix it!" Gumball yelled trying to free himself from her big paws.

"First, close the windows. It's about Marshall Lee!" Fionna nearly fainted.

"Alright alright!" Gumball closed his blinds and doors to the balcony, "What about him?

"Alright so me, Cake, and Marshall were doing this dungeon together," Fionna started, "We were fighting some monster until he got wet with a liquid that the monster squirted as a defensive mechanism,"

"And!" Gumball said, "Did he get poisoned? killed?

"It's best that he comes to see you," Cake said, "Or...SHE!"

Then, without Gumball's knowledge, Marceline came falling down to the ground face first.

"Holy SHIT!" Gumball panicked while running up to her, "Marshy Bro what happened?"

"It seems...that...I'm the vampire queen now," Marcy moaned.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Gumball kneeled to the ground and shouted.

He can here the two girls laughing at him while trying to keep a straight face.

"What's with you two?" he stopped and answered.

"You just got pranked so hard Gumball!" Fionna giggled.

"Where's the real Marshall?" he questioned.

"He's with Finn and Jake," Cake answered him.

"Who is Finn and Jake?"

"Finn and Jake are us," Fionna answered.

"What do you mean Fionna?"

"She means..." Finn's voice can be heard from the door, "We are the guy versions of her!"

Finn and Jake came bursting out the door doing rolls and flips to his location.

"What!" Gumball freaked himself out, "How is this possible?"

"Three words," Jake counted, "Inter-dimensional-portal,"

"It can't be! that technology can be only been made my me!" Gumball boasted, "Who would make such thing?"

"That would be you!" Finn pointed to him.

 **[Meanwhile in the land of Ooo. Pb's lab]**

"So my invention does work!" Bubblegum cheered, "I can't wait to Schick back with the gang in a few wee-

*Boom!*

"Huh!"

The portal generator suddenly exploded in Pb's face. She tried to put it out the after flames with a nearby fire extinguisher, but the explosion got near the portal generating the pinkish swirl.

"Oh no! The generators must've overheated!" Pb shouted.

Then in a flash, the portal itself vanished into thin-air making the explosion way worse. The only thing that's left is the communication tower to communicate with them.

"Shoot!" Bubblegum panicked, "Without the portal working, I can't get the back! only the communication antenna works!"

"What have I done!?

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **"What do you mean I made dimension traveling possible?"**

 **"Finn, Jake, everyone. I can't bring you back to Ooo, I'm sorry I'm afraid your stuck there!"**

 **"Yo Finn, you feeling alright?"**

 **"Jake...I think I'm in love...with myself"**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **P.s: I'm doing a Q and A segment during every chapter for now on. You can ask a question while reviewing this story or PM me. I hope you ask a way.**


End file.
